


A Night Alone

by shehero6



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Size Difference, everyone else makes a brief appearance at the end, starring braham the one hit wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehero6/pseuds/shehero6
Summary: Braham and Titania have sex for the first time, with a bit of a bump in the road.





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> yeah sorry if you were hopin for ch 4 of UR, but first comes porn.  
> my first nsfw fic ever written too, crazy right?

Titania wasn't a complete dunce, she noticed some things. One of the things she caught on radar was just how big Braham Eirsson was. Sure, all Norn were large but even compared to others of his race, he was a huge guy. This didn't bother her though, she liked being able to stand in the shadow he casts on hot sunny days, or having him grab things too high for her. 

But admittedly, it was also nice to have her hand encased by his large one. To be carried in his strong arms, soft with thick red hair. For his big, soft and warm lips to press against her own. Truly, Titania was in bliss. Braham was a giant hunk, literally. 

It was the perfect arrangement for her. Until it wasn't. 

-

The two were twisted in a heated embrace, hidden away in their tent. They had, conveniently, placed their tent a ways away from the others', claiming the small Sylvari wanted a better view of the night sky. It was partly true, as they had started out cuddling under the stars, until Braham's sweet innocent kisses became hotter and more passionate. To avoid any awkward encounters, they moved themselves inside and continued with their ministrations. 

Braham cups her breast through her top, making her squeak and pull away from his kiss. 

"Sorry, too far?" He asks almost shyly, and quickly removes his hand. 

She shakes her head, grabbing hold of his hand and gently pulling it back and placing it back on her chest, "Surprised me, is all." 

His eyes fall back upon her breasts, giving a test squeeze. It was gentle, as he always was with her, and her heart swelled while her stomach did flips. 

The Sylvari pulls his other hand toward her chest as well, "You can take it off if you'd rather." She tries for sexy, but it comes out hesitant. 

He's snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, uh, yeah okay!" He fumbles undoing the knots of her top, pulling aside the metal neckpiece and tugging the silky fabric off. Titania shivers a bit, the cool air hitting the sensitive petals of her breast. Braham stares again, haphazardly tossing her top aside. He's bright red, and she wonders if she's golden too. 

Cautiously, his big hands cup her chest again, and she moans softly, making him freeze momentarily before gently caressing her, thumbing at the petals sprouting there. 

Titania lets out a shaky sigh, clutching at his shoulder, raising a hand to her mouth to bite at her knuckle. She whimpers around it at one particularly hard caress, and she squirms and moans as the motions continue, growing in strength as Braham gains confidence. Though, he isn't faring much better either, he pants open mouthed, eyes fixed on her face, watching as she comes slowly undone. He bucks up involuntarily, and his thigh pushes up against her, and she cries out. Titania clams up at that, looking at Braham embarrassed, and he looks back at her just as wide eyed. 

"Shit, sorry, are you okay? Did I smack you with my leg?" He asks, stopping his motions, hands sliding down and holding her hips. 

"No, wait no I mean yes! Yes and no!" She struggles, "I mean I'm fine! You just uh, you uh... Y'know..."

"Did I pinch you?" He asks, because no, he doesn't know. 

She gestures vaguely, "You did uh," she thrusts her hips a bit, grinding his leg a bit, and she sighs. His eyes widen again. 

"...Oh!" He squeaks out, "I did that, okay uh..." He stares at the tent's roof. "Titania, are you, have you ever had sex?" 

"Not at all, but there's a first for everything!" She chimes and gives him a thumbs up. 

Braham fixes her with a sheepish grin, "Okay cool, me neither. Do you uh, you wanna try, or?" He asks like the master of seduction he is. His voice did not crack. 

"I thought that was why I was topless?" She blinks back at him. "And why we put our tent out here?" 

"Oh, Spirits, when you put it like that!" He laughs, taking her hand in his. The two lock eyes, sharing a moment of soft understanding. 

The moment is quickly lost when Titania demands he takes his "hairy dog coat" off. The Norn obliges, untying his belts and shrugging the trench coat off. Titania openly, and gladly, stares. 

His chest was chiseled, stacked atop an equally built stomach. The skin, like the rest of him, was dusted with soft hair. Titania followed the trail from his pecs down to the top of his pants, grinning at the bulge already starting. 

She waggles her brows at him, before cupping his chest too. "Now it's my turn to touch your boobs." She declares. 

"I don't have boobs-," She lightly pinches a nipple, "gUAGHaha my boob!" He laughs. 

Giggling as well, she gently rubs his chest in an unspoken apology, before sliding her hands down further. She rubs her hand down on his hardening cock, still trapped in his pants, and his hips stutter. She grins, and cups it, rubbing her thumb along the top. Braham's chest was fluttering with the soft panting and whining he was making. With Titania's touching, he quickly rose to full hardness. Unfortunately, wearing thick pants was proving to be his undoing, the tightness stinging. He bats her hand away, reaching down for his belt. 

"Hang on, hang on hang on..." He mutters, removing his belt and opening his fly, pulling his cock out from his undergarments. He sighed in relief, before making quick work of removing his boots and pants. 

Titania couldn't help but stare in shock. He was HUGE. Why hadn't she considered the likelihood of him being large across the board? How on all of Tyria was that going to even fit?! She studies it, the curve, the thick vein running along the underside, the thick shaft. This was proving to a doozy and all he'd done was take off his pants. 

Feeling her eyes staring holes into his dick, he covers himself with a hand. "Hey, don't stare at little Braham." 

"You named it?" She asks, giving him an unimpressed look. 

He blushes more. "No, no it's an expression!" He notes her worried eyes, brow furrowed and lips turned in a frown. "Babe, what's wrong?" 

"Pardon my Norn but, you're fucking enormous!" She hisses, meeting him with a slightly panicked look. 

"You're excused, and what?! I'm like, average...!" He reasons, doing his best to ignore the swell of pride as his ego receives a boost. 

"I don't know how I'm gonna make that fit..." She points at his obscured crotch. 

"We don't have to, we can like, touch each other instead." 

"But I already said we would do it, I intend to keep my word." She states very seriously. 

"Yes, but this was before the fear of you getting hurt," He gently takes her hand again, "I mean it, we can stop if you're scared."

Titania's expression softens. "Oh, Braham. I'll be alright, just a little spook to start the evening off." She kisses the hand holding her's. 

"I'd prefer it if you weren't spooked." He sighs. 

"Not to worry, I'll come up with something," She grins, grasping his cock enthusiastically. "In the meantime, don't worry about it!"

Braham yelps, bucking his hips, "H-hey!" 

His dick had softened some, but a few quick strokes hardened it back up again. Titania waggles her eyebrows at him, before jerking him, twisting her hand as she went. A thumb swipes over the slit, and his hips stutter. 

It was weird, he thought, to have her touching him like this. Titania used to be an untouchable being in his mind, and way out of his league. But now here they were, in a tent, engaged in... a handjob. Braham moans, jerking his hips again, and Titania gently pushes a hand on his leg to hold him there. 

The Norn shudders, dick twitching in Titania's hand, and he figures he could cum from just this, but that'd be anticlimactic. Braham doesn't want to be the only one getting satisfied tonight, and he knows he doesn't have the stamina to stay awake after cumming, embarrassing as it is to admit that. Suddenly, an idea springs to his mind. He knows a method to go about pleasing her without his dick, and he feels proud of himself for knowing, briefly. 

"Hey, babe? I'm gonna need you to let go of meEE!" He squeaks as she squeezes the tip, quickly letting go. He moans at the loss, and she looks at him in panic. 

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Titania asks, "I didn't cut you somehow, did I?" She goes to lean down to inspect the nonexistent damage. He pushes her back up by the shoulders. 

"I'm fine, I just had an idea." He smiles, "Can you lay back?"

Titania nods, laying down. He motions to take off her skirt, and she lifts her hips up to aid in sliding it off. Tossing it aside, he eyes the petals that make up her underwear, sprouting from her stomach. 

"I don't know how to take this off." He admits. 

"Oh, easily, here..." She simply plucks it off and throws it away, "I'll grow a new one tomorrow." 

Nodding idly, because Sylvari never cease to confuse him, his gaze drops to where to plant once laid. A plush slit opened from between her legs, blue and wet. Titania cheekily covers herself. 

"Don't stare at Little Titania." She teases. 

"Shut up." He snorts, grinning at her.

She drops her hand away, and he delicately takes hold of her thighs. Pulling them apart, he shimmies himself between them until he's comfortable enough. Keeping his eyes trained on her expression, he goes down on her, tongue dragging along the soft petal folds. 

He laps slowly around the outside, gently sucking at the bud atop the opening, making her moan loudly and jolt upward, but the hands on her legs kept her still. Braham continues this motion, circling and lapping around the opening, almost dipping inside, before sucking at her clit. Soon, he delves his tongue inside, lapping at… the sweet insides? She tasted sweet and sugary… almost like…  
Suddenly, it clicks and he pulls away briefly, licking his lips. “You taste like honey.” He informs her, “Did you know that?”

She blinks dumbfoundedly at him, coming down a bit from the high he had brought her to. “Wha-? No, no I didn’t know that, why would I?”

He smacks his lips, mulling over that. “I don’t know, ignore me.” Braham mumbles, dipping back inside her.

Titania moans loudly, a hand now resting on his head, shakily pushing him closer. He obliges easily, and he hums, pleased with how he can do this for her. Soon, under his careful ministrations, she’s devolved to a shaking moaning mess, clawing at his head. Idly, he thinks shaving his hair was a good idea, as she probably would’ve yanked it all out.

Her moans start to increase in pitch, almost whining with every breath, before gasping out his name, and a gush of the warm honey he had been enjoying pools into his mouth. He gladly swallows it down, pulling away and kissing her inner thigh gently. Titania’s hands fall from his head and flop down next to her, as she pants to catch her breath.

Eyes trailing over her, he notes just how wrecked she looks. Chest heaving, glow pulsating, and a line of drool at the corner of her mouth. 

“You’re beautiful…” He mumbles, almost inaudible, but Titania hears it and she beams.

“You are too.” She sits up some, and he props himself up on his elbows to give her room. The small sylvari reaches back down and holds his face in her hands, and he kisses at them, cupping his hands over top. “Hey Braham?” 

He grunts in acknowledgment. 

“I love you.” She sighs, gleefully splitting into a large grin, just looking at him. 

He tries to hide the flustered smile that spreads over his face, turning into her hands. 

“Spirits… I love you too.” Braham says. 

“Braham?”

“Yeah?”

“You're still hard.” Titania reminds him. 

He laughs a bit. “I know, babe. Kind of hard to ignore.” 

She lightly pinches his cheeks. “Your turn then! Let's trade spots!” She moves to stand up, and he rolls out of the way for her. Titania pushes him onto his butt, seating herself on his lap, and sliding his cock between her thighs. 

Braham lets out a shaky cry, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and resting his head at the crook of her neck. “Babe…” He moans. 

“I may not be able to fit you inside today, but I can at least do this for you.” She chimes, grinding down on him. 

He sighs and gratefully begins to thrust between her legs, “You're amazing.” 

Her slit, still wet from earlier, lays open against him, sliding easily with her sweetness. The head of his cock hitting her clit with each thrust, the fire in her belly reignites and she begins to grind back down on him. Soon their tent is filled to the brim with panting moaning and cries of “I love you” as the two twist against each other in their embrace. 

Braham kisses and nips at her neck, dropping a hand down and thumbing her clit, and she cries out, hips jerking as she grinds out her second orgasm of the evening. With her harsh grinding and sweet noises, the Norn follows after her, shuddering and cumming with a low moan, spilling over her thighs. 

Grunting, Braham slowly lays back, flopping on the sleeping bags. “Guhhh… I’m beat.” 

“Not too tired to help me clean up, you’re not. C’mon get up.” Titania pokes his stomach, “We have to be able to leave the tent in the morning and not be suspicious.”

“Pretty sure everyone heard us anyways…” He mumbles, closing his eyes. Titania pokes him again and he jolts back up, “M’wake… I’m awake!” 

She takes his hand and tugs him along, “Come on, I saw stream we can wash up in really quick, then we can go to bed.” Braham lets himself be towed along, half asleep as he was. 

With any luck none of the others would bring anything up tomorrow.

-

No such luck.

The next morning, upon exiting the tent and making their way to the fire set up in the center of the other tents, the two are met with a slew of smug and teasing smiles.

Braham starts to turn and walk back towards the tent, “Y’know what? I’m sure I can just hunt something for us to eat, we don’t gotta hang out with everyone-” Titania quickly grabs hold of his belt and starts pulling him back.

“Oh no you don’t! If I’m going there you’re coming with me!” She whispers, “I refuse to do this alone!” He gives her a look akin to a dying Skritt, before reluctantly complying and taking her hand, following behind her.

Trahearne is the first to speak up, taking a sip of his coffee he cooly asks, “Had fun last night, did we?” Titania closes her eyes, and dramatically whispers ‘betrayal’ under her breath.

Rytlock gives the two a once over, shaking his head, before walking back to his tent to do anything else but this. Braham is vastly grateful to the Spirits for sparing him. Rox however, doesn’t. She grins and saunters over, slapping him on the back. 

“Congrats, cub.” She teases, and he grins, pushing her back playfully.

“Shut up.” He must be bright red because Rox’s grin only widens.

Canach slings an arm around Titania whispering into her ear and she flushes gold and lights up, smacking his chest, and he grins maliciously, glancing at Braham. The two part, tapping their noses in mutual understanding. 

Marjory chimes in, pouring herself a coffee from the thermos Trahearne passed her, “Well I sure hope they did, but from the sounds of things, I assume so.”

Kasmeer giggles, “Jory! But seriously Titania, I can teach you how to make a sound barrier for next time.” Everyone stares at Kas now, as the truth dawns on them. (Titania, however, decides to take her up on that offer later).

Taimi, who was sitting next to Trahearne, wrinkles her nose. “Gross.” Trahearne laughs and pats her on the head.

Titania slips down and sits herself next to Taimi, also patting her head. “Don’t worry about it, love.”

Braham shakes his head, and goes to join everyone else.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my pals in USA who motivated me and gave me lots of compliments ghjkl;kj


End file.
